Credence Barebone
* * Ariana Dumbledore * Albus Dumbledore * Aberforth Dumbledore * * * Modesty Barebone * Ciotka |różdżka = Nieznana |przynależność = * Rodzina Barebone * Rodzina Dumbledore * Armia Gellerta Grindelwalda |aktor = * Ezra Miller * Józef Pawłowski }} Credence Barebone"Fantastic Beasts: First look at Ezra Miller's mysterious character" (ur. prawdopodobnie jako Aureliusz DumbledoreFantastyczne zwierzęta: Zbrodnie Grindelwalda ) — amerykański czarodziej nieznanego statusu krwi, żyjący na początku XX wieku, który zamieszkiwał Nowy Jork"Ezra Miller Eyes ‘Harry Potter’ Spinoff ‘Fantastic Beasts’ (EXCLUSIVE)" na stronie Variety.com. Biografia Pochodzenie Nie jest wiadome, jak rzeczywiście nazywa się Credence. Według Yusufa Kamy Credence urodził się jako syn Corvusa Lestrange'a IV o imieniu Corvus. Według wersji Gellerta Grindelwalda Credence był jednym z rodzeństwa Dumbledore, Aureliuszem Dumbledore'em. Identyfikację tożsamości mężczyzny utrudnia fakt, że Leta Lestrange w czasie rozmowy przyznała, że podczas morskiej podróży adopcyjnej jej brata Corvusa, podmieniła ona dziecko na inne. Niestety statek zatonął i jego matka wraz z prawdziwym Corvusem utonęła, a on, ukryty pod tożsamością Corvusa, został adoptowany i wychowywany wraz z Chastity i Modesty, przez adopcyjną matkę – Mary Lou Barebone, w Kościele Drugich Salemian. Nie jest jednak do końca pewne, czyim synem rzeczywiście był Credence. Adopcja mały|lewo|Credence ze swoją adopcyjną rodziną. Od lewej – [[Chastity Barebone|Chastity, Mary Lou i Modesty.]] Został adoptowany przez Mary Lou Barebone, która była liderką Dobroczynnego Stowarzyszenia Nowego Salem, czyli fanatycznej organizacji niemagów chcących ujawnić i zniszczyć świat czarodziejski. Mary wpajała swoje poglądy podopiecznemu i wspominała też o jego matce, określając ją jako nienaturalną kobietę. Karała również go za wszelkie zainteresowanie czarami, bijąc paskiem, który zostawiał krwawe rany na dłoniach. W efekcie Credence nieświadomy swoich magicznych zdolności, zaczął je tłumić, przez co stał się obskurodzicielem, czyli nosicielem niebezpiecznej istoty nazywanej obskurusem. Mimo tego, udało mu się dożyć dorosłego wieku, podczas gdy inni obskurodziciele umierali przed dziesiątym rokiem życia. Wraz z nim w Kościele Drugich Salemian wychowywały się również jeszcze dwie młodsze córki adopcyjne Mary: Chastity i Modesty. Z drugą, młodszą, Credence był dość blisko i darzyli siebie zaufaniem. Spotkanie Tiny Goldstein mały|Tina pomaga Credence'owi. Jakiś czas przed grudniem 1926, gdy Mary zamierzała ukarać Credence'a za pomocą paska w Kościele drugich Salemian, znalazła się w ich domu Porpentyna Goldstein – auror w Magicznym Kongresie Stanów Zjednoczonych. Czarownica, widząc całą sytuację, stanęła w obronie chłopca i używając magii rozbroiła Mary, zanim ta go uderzyła. Sprawa doprowadziła do degradacji Porpentyny ze stanowiska aurora i zakazu zbliżania się do drugich Salemian, ponieważ korzystanie z czarów w obecności niemagów było poważnym wykroczeniem. Ataki Obskurusa mały|lewo|Credence spotyka się z Grindelwaldem, udającym Gravesa W 1926 roku doszło do kilku incydentów, spowodowanych przez uaktywnienie obskurusa, który dokonał pewnych zniszczeń w Nowym Jorku. Istota uaktywniała się, zmieniając go w ciemną chmurę i powodowała liczne zniszczenia w Nowym Jorku. Do ataków doszło między innymi w jednej z kamienic, która została zrównana z ziemią, a także w metrze. Cała sytuacja poruszyła nie tylko świat niemagów, ale i czarodziejski. Magiczne władze Stanów Zjednoczonych zaczęły poszukiwania obskurodziciela, ale osobne śledztwo prowadził też Gellert Grindelwald, ukrywający się pod postacią amerykańskiego aurora – Perciwala Gravesa. Credence, nie wiedząc, że jest za to odpowiedzialny, zgodził się pomóc Perciwalowi Gravesowi w znalezieniu obskurodziciela w zamian za uczynienie chłopca czarodziejem. W trakcie poszukiwań podszywający się pod Gravesa trafił na Credence'a, który nieświadomy, że to jego poszukują, zgodził się pomóc w zamian za uczynienie go czarodziejem. Później Perciwal stał się dla chłopca najbliższym przyjacielem. mały|Senator Shaw poniża Credence'a. 6 grudnia tego samego roku Credence wraz z siostrami i macochą dostali się dzięki pomocy Langdona Shawa do Shaw Tower. Udało im się spotkać z Henrym Shawem Seniorem, który akurat rozmawiał ze swoim starszym synem, senatorem Henrym Shawem Juniorem. Langdon próbował przekonać ojca, by opublikował w swojej gazecie Shaw News dowody na istnienie magii i w ten sposób wyjaśnić dziwne zdarzenia w mieście. Swoich sił spróbowała też Mary, ale Henry nie zgodził się i kazał im wyjść. Po jego stronie stanął także senator Shaw, który nazwał Barebone'ów szaleńcami i gdy wychodzili, dodatkowo poniżył Credence'a. Chłopiec bardzo się tym zdenerwował, a Modesty, widząc to, opiekuńczo chwyciła go za dłoń. mały|lewo|Obskurus atakuje Senatora Shawa. Wieczorem Credence zmienił się w obskurusa, wtargnął na uroczystość zorganizowaną przez senatora Shaw'a i brutalnie go zamordował. mały|Credence odnajduje różdżkę Modesty. Następnego dnia Credence znalazł w pokoju Modesty różdżkę. Gdy wypytywał dziewczynkę o pochodzenie przedmiotu, odparła tylko, że ma ją zostawić, bo to zabawka. Wtedy do pokoju weszła Mary i od razu uznała, że różdżka należy do Credence'a. Zdenerwowana złamała ją i nie słuchając wyjaśnień Modesty wzięła pasek od chłopca, by go ukarać. Ale zanim zdołała to zrobić, tajemnicza siła wyrwała jej z dłoni pasek, a zaraz po tym Credence zmienił się w obskurusa, zabił Mary i Chastity oraz zniszczył kościół. mały|lewo|Graves zmusza Credence'a, by zaprowadził go do Modesty. Jakiś czas później został odnaleziony w gruzach kościoła przez Gravesa, który uznał, że obskurodzicielem jest Modesty i zmusił Credence'a, by zaprowadził go do dziewczynki. Gdy docierają do czynszówek na Bronksie, skąd zabrano Modesty, Perciwal uznał, że chłopiec nie będzie mu już do niczego potrzebny i poinformował go, że jest charłakiem i nie może zostać czarodziejem. mały|Przemiana Credence'a. Zdenerwowany z powodu zdrady, Credence ponownie zaczął się zmieniać w obskurusa. Wtedy Graves zdał sobie sprawę z pomyłki i spróbował przeprosić chłopca oraz namówić go do zapanowania nad istotą. Credence odparł tylko, że tego nie chce i przemienił się w czarną chmurę, która wyleciała przez okno i zaczęła dokonywać zniszczeń w mieście. mały|lewo|Obskurus dokonuje zniszczeń w Nowym Jorku. W pogoń za obskurusem ruszył Graves, próbując powstrzymać chłopaka i zmusić go, by wrócił do ludzkiej postaci. Do pościgu dołączyła także Tina Goldstein, wraz z Newtonem Skamanderem. Istota przeleciała przez miasto, niszcząc wszystko na swojej drodze, aż trafiła na stację metra. Za nim wbiegł tam Newt i spróbował porozmawiać z obskurodzicielem, by go uspokoić. W międzyczasie na miejsce przybyli aurorzy i odgrodzili teren stacji za pomocą zaklęć. Perciwal, przejmując dowodzenie, nakazał im, by nikt tam nie wchodził, po czym samotnie poszedł do tuneli. Gdy zastał tam Newta mówiącego do Credence'a, zaatakował go i wywołał kolejny atak obskurusa. mały|Uderzany przez zaklęcia aurorów Credence rozpada się. Dopiero pojawienie się Tiny pozwoliło uspokoić istotę i przemówić do chłopca, ale zanim zdołała coś zdziałać zjawili się aurorzy, którzy wystrzelili w obskurodziciela wiele zaklęć. W efekcie czarna chmura rozpadła się na drobne strzępy. Perciwal zdenerwował się, będąc pewnym, że Credence został zniszczony przez aurorów. W odwecie ich zaatakował, ale został powstrzymany przez Newtona, który go unieruchomił. Za pomocą zaklęcia Revelio, zdemaskowano Gravesa. Ujawniono wtedy, że Graves w rzeczywistości jest Gellertem Grindelwaldem i aresztowano go za jego liczne zbrodnie. Ponieważ w trakcie ataku wielu niemagów było świadkami korzystania z magii, konieczne było wymazanie tych zdarzeń z ich pamięci, jednak aurorzy nie byli w stanie tego dokonać na taką skalę. Z rozwiązaniem przyszedł Newton, który wykorzystał gromoptaka Franka do wywołania deszczu, zawierającego jad pikującego licha. Substancja wymazała wszystkim niemagom w Nowym Jorku wspomnienia z ataku, a w trakcie tego procesu czarodzieje naprawili za pomocą magii zniszczenia. Praca w cyrku mały|lewo|Credence oglądający plakaty reklamujące cyrk Po walce z aurorami, Credence przeżył, jednak musiał się ukryć, w obawie przed złapaniem. Szukając schronienia, odnalazł plakaty reklamujące cyrk i niedługo później udał się tam, by poprosić o pracę. Barebone najprawdopodobniej zajmował się jedynie sprzątaniem, ukrywając prawdziwe zdolnościCredence nie siedział w klatce, tak jak pozostałe zwierzęcia i Nagini, dodatkowo w jednym momencie właściciel cyrku zwrócił się do niego, by posprzątał po wodniku kappie, co sugeruje, że Credence był odpowiedzialny za porządek w cyrku i nie był dodatkową atrakcją.. W cyrku zaprzyjaźnił się z Nagini, która była Malediktusem. Rzadkie zdolności połączyły dwójkę, która się zaprzyjaźniła. Ucieczka z cyrku mały Credence pragnął poznać prawdę na temat własnego pochodzenia. W tym celu zdobył adres do kobiety, która była wpisana w jego papierach adopcyjnych, zanim trafił do Mary Lou Barebone. Wspólnie z Nagini zaplanował ucieczkę z cyrku: gdy podczas wieczornego występu kobieta występowała przed widownią, pod postacią węża zaatakowała Skendera, wywołując panikę wśród tłumu. Dodatkowo Credence otworzył klatki i wypuścił zwierzęta, dzięki czemu wspólnie z Nagini mógł uciec z cyrku. Wizyta u Irmy Dugard mały|lewo|100px Credence posiadając adres, wspólnie z Malediktusem udał się pod wskazany numer, gdzie zastał pół-skrzatkę, Irmę Dugard. Kobieta powiedziała mu, że wyrósł na wspaniałego i przystojnego mężczyznę i że nie jest jego matką, ale była służącą. Spotkanie przerwał Gunnar Grimmson, który zabił Irmę. Wściekły Credence zamienił się w obskurusa i próbował zaatakować mężczyznę, ale ten jedynie rzucił na siebie zaklęcie ochronne, które zablokowało wszelkie ataki od strony obskurodziciela. Roześmiany Grimmson po chwili deportował się, zostawiając załamanego Credence'a i Nagini nad zwłokami służącej. Wizyta Grindelwalda w kryjówce Credence'a i Nagini mały|Nagini i Credence po wyjściu z kryjówki Credence i Nagini ukryli się na strychu jednego z budynków, gdzie mężczyzna opiekował się pisklęciem. Nagle na dach przybył Gellert Grindelwald, wywołując parę z ukrycia. Zapytany o powód przybycia, czarnoksiężnik stwierdził, że nic nie chce od Credence'a, dodatkowo przekonując go, że chce dla niego wszystkiego, co najlepsze. Podsycił ciekawość chłopaka, wręczając mu mapę kierującą do mauzoleum rodziny Lestrange i twierdząc, że jeśli przyjdzie w nocy, to dowie się prawdy o samym sobie. Po chwili Grindelwald zniknął. Rozmowa o tożsamości w mauzoleum mały|lewo Credence wraz z Nagini udał się do mauzoleum, w którym spotkał Yusufa Kamę. Chwilę później na miejscu zjawił się także Jacob Kowalski oraz Newton Skamander,Tina Goldstein i Leta Lestrange. Kama wyznał przed wszystkimi, że musi zabić Credence'a, ponieważ jest on jego przyrodnim bratem. Opowiedział wówczas historię o tym, że jego matka pod wpływem zaklęcia Imperius odeszła do innego mężczyzny, którym był Corvus Lestrange IV. Spłodziła z nim córkę, Letę, umierając przy porodzie. Niecałe trzy miesiące później Corvus związał się z inną czarownicą, Clarisse, która przyniosła na świat syna, Corvusa. Yusuf nadmienił o obietnicy złożonej ojcu, w której miał on w ramach zemsty zabić jedyną osobę, którą Corvus pokocha. Początkowo był pewien, że musi to być Leta, jednakże ojciec nigdy nie kochał dziewczynki. Odwrotnie był zaś z jego synem, którego traktował jak oczko w głowie. Kama na końcu dodał, że synem tym jest zaginiony Corvus, czyli Credence, a następnie wycelował w mężczyznę różdżką, chcąc go zabić. Credence'a uratowała Leta, która krzyknęła, że młody Corvus nie żyje i to ona go zabiła. Następnie opowiedziała o podróży statkiem wraz z przyrodnim bratem i służką, podczas której podmieniła niemowlę w czasie ewakuacji ze statku. Rzekomy Corvus zatonął na morzu, zaś podmienionym dzieckiem okazałby się Credence. Leta nie była jednak w stanie określić, kim było niemowlę, które podmieniła z Corvusem. Spotkanie zwolenników Gellerta Grindelwalda mały|Credence dołącza do Grindelwalda Credence, Yusuf, Nagini, Jacob, Tina, Leta oraz Newton udali się na spotkanie zwolenników Grindelwalda, które odbywało się w mauzoleum. Wysłuchali przemowy Gellerta, w której czarnoksiężnik opowiedział o swoich stosunkach do niemagów oraz przedstawił skutki ukrywania się przed nimi. Ukazał także wizję wojny, która czeka czarodziejów, jeśli nie pójdą za nim. Kiedy na sali zjawili się aurorzy i doszło do zabójstwa jednej ze zwolenniczek Gellerta, Grindelwald poprosił wszystkich, aby udali się „głosić prawdę”. Jednocześnie czarnoksiężnik rzucił zaklęcie Protego Diabolica, tworzące niebieski krąg płomieni wokół niego. Pozwalał on na przejście tylko prawdziwym wyznawcom Grindelwalda. Ci, którzy mu nie uwierzyli, po zetknięciu z płomieniami zostali spaleni. Credence mimo niechęci Nagini, poszedł w kierunku Gellerta, stwierdzając, że tylko on wie, kim jest. Kobieta odparła wówczas, że to nieprawda, a Grindelwald może wiedzieć kim się urodził, ale nie to, kim jest. Ostatecznie Barebone przeszedł przez płomienie i dołączył do Gellerta. Wśród innych osób, które stanęły po stronie czarnoksiężnika, była między innymi Queenie Goldstein. Rozmowa z Gellertem Grindelwaldem 140px|lewo Credence zamieszkał w Austrii, w Nurmengardzie, czyli siedzibie Grindelwelda. Tam czarnoksiężnik, radząc się Queenie o sposób, w jaki ma podchodzić do Credence'a, aby zdobyć jego zaufanie, oznajmił mu, że jego brat chce go zniszczyć oraz że pisklę, którym się opiekował, było feniksem. Kiedy ptak pojawił się w pomieszczeniu, Gellert dodał, że w jego rodzinie krąży legenda, że ptaki te pojawiają się, gdy ktoś ich rzeczywiście potrzebuje. Na końcu wręczył mu różdżkę i oznajmił Credence'owi, że ten nazywa się Aureliusz Dumbledore. Barebone po usłyszeniu tych wiadomości użył różdżki, wyładowując emocje na pobliskiej górze, rozwalając ją jednym strzałem. Magiczne umiejętności * Przemiana w obskurusa — z powodu wielu lat tłumienia w sobie magii Credence stał się obskurodzicielem, czyli nosicielem obskurusa. Pasożytnicza energia budziła się w nim w momentach przypływu emocji i zmieniała go w potężną czarną chmurę. W tej formie Credence był w stanie się szybko przemieszczać, niszczyć obiekty stojące mu na drodze i zabijać skutecznie zadając charakterystyczne obrażenia. Obskurus nie gwarantował mu jednak odporności na ataki z niektórych zaklęć, które mogły go zabić a nawet zabić, ale wystarczy by przetrwał chociaż fragment czarnej energii by obskurodziciel mógł przeżyć. Pod koniec 1926 albo w 1927 rokiem Credence prawdopodobnie nauczyć się utrzymywać chociaż częściową kontrolę nad obskurusem. * Silne zdolności magiczne — mimo że Credence nie objawiał nigdy zdolności magicznych, ani się ich nie uczył, to fakt, iż przeżył jako obskurodziciel dużo dłużej niż to jest możliwe, świadczy o jego niezwykłej sile. Był w stanie także użyć niezwykle potężnego zaklęcia gdy tylko pierwszy raz wziął do ręki różdżkę. Wygląd Credence miał krótkie, ciemne włosy i brązowe oczy. Przez lata, gdy dorastał w rodzinie adopcyjnej, ścinano mu włosy na tzw. „garnek”. Zmienił jednak fryzurę, kiedy w 1926 roku uciekł z miasta. Credence w młodości ubierał się elegancko, mimo biedy panującej w rodzinie. Kiedy dorósł, lubił zakładać koszule i kamizelki. Osobowość mały Credence ze względu na trudne dzieciństwo w rodzinie adopcyjnej, wyrósł na osobę, która bała się mówić wprost o uczuciach i za wszelką cenę wszystko w sobie tłumiła. Z tego też powodu Barebone wykształcił w sobie obskurusa, który jednakże nie skrócił życia chłopca. Credence był wyjątkiem wśród innych obskurodzicieli, którzy dorastali ledwo dziesięciu lat. Musiał mieć w sobie ogromną siłę, a także być niesamowicie uzdolnionym, skoro udało mu się przeżyć, nosząc w sobie obskurusa. Credence był za młodu bity, także za cudze przewinienia. Mimo to wykazywał opiekuńczość i potrafił odbyć karę swojej przyrodniej siostry, nie wskazując jej winną. Gdy poznał Perciwala Gravesa, zaufał mu, widząc w nim swojego przyjaciela. Wierzył, że ten pomoże mu zostać czarodziejem, jednak ostatecznie mężczyzna potraktował go przedmiotowo, po czym odrzucił, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że Credence nie wspomniał mu o jego przyrodniej siostrze. Chłopak wielokrotnie płakał, co wskazuje na to, że był bardzo wrażliwą osobą. Ze względu na tłumienie w sobie emocji, miewał ataki gniewu, które wydobywały z niego moc obskurusa. Pod wpływem złości zamieniał się w czarną siłę o konsystencji dymu, która niszczyła wszystko na swojej drodze. Po rzekomej śmierci Credence'a i jego ucieczce z kraju, Barebone ukrywał się w cyrku, gdzie zaprzyjaźnił się z Nagini, kobietą, która podobnie jak on, miała niecodzienne zdolności. Credence'owi musiało brakować prawdziwego przyjaciela po tym, jak niewłaściwie zaufał Grindelwaldowi pod postacią Perciwala Gravesa. Barebone, poszukując prawdy na temat swojego pochodzenia, ponownie zaufał Grindelwaldowi, który zapewnił go, że wie, kim w rzeczywistości jest. Świadczy to nie tylko o sile manipulacji czarnoksiężnika, ale i o desperacji, która kierowała Credence'em. Był w stanie pozostawić jedyną bliską mu osobę, czyli Nagini, aby poznać prawdę o sobie samym. Relacje Mary Lou Barebone mały|100px Adopcyjna matka była bardzo surowa i biła Credence'a oraz pozostałych podopicznych, gdy zrobili coś złego i by zdusić w nich magiczne umiejętności. Tłumienie w sobie magii doprowadziło do tego, że Credence został obskurodzicielem. Chłopiec bał się Mary, ale mimo, że nie podobały mu się jej metody, z własnej woli zawsze oddawał jej swój pasek, gdy chciała go ukarać, bijąc po rękach do krwi. Był posłuszny wobec kobiety i nie reagował gdy dochodziło do aktów przemocy. Mimo że dorastał w środowiskach pozbawionych magii, był nią bardzo zainteresowany i liczył, że kiedyś zostanie czarodziejem. Mary była tym bardzo niezadowolona i starała się powstrzymać jego zainteresowania. Credence prawdopodobnie dusił w sobie nienawiść do Mary, za wszystkie krzywdy jakie mu uczyniła, ukrytą pod potulnością i uległością. Ostatecznie uwolnił swoje emocje, by stanąć w obronie przyrodniej siostry, uwalniając też obskurusa, który zabił Mary. Modesty Barebone mały|100px Z przyrodnią siostrą Credence był blisko, ufali sobie nawzajem i dzielili zainteresowania magią. Dziewczynka potrafiła go uspokoić, jak wtedy gdy obraził go Henry Shaw Junior, a ona wzięła brata za rękę. Pocieszała również Credence'a gdy był bity przez adopcyjną matkę. Gdy Credence znalazł w jej zabawkach różdżkę, a Mary uznała, że należy ona do niego, Modesty przyznała się, że to jej różdżka. Po tym jak obskurus zabił Mary, Modesty zaczęła się bać brata. Chastity Barebone Nieznana jest relacja między Chastity a Credencem, nie zaszło między nimi zbyt wiele interakcji. Razem uczestniczyli w spotkaniach antymagicznych. Dziewczyna nie stawała w jego obronie gdy matka go biła i karała. Gellert Grindelwald 100px|mały|Gellert Grindelwald jako Graves Gellert Grindelwald podszywając się pod aurora Perciwala Gravesa wykorzystywał Credence'a, by odnaleźć obskurusa. Obiecywał chłopcu, że pomoże mu zostać czarodziejem, troszczył się o niego, wspierał go i leczył jego rany, po tym jak biła go Mary. Credence wierzył mu, i uważał mężczyznę za swojego jedynego przyjaciela. mały|lewo|100px Gdy jednak Grindelwald uznał, że odkrył tożsamość obskurusa (myślał, że była nim Modesty), nie potrzebował już Credence'a, dlatego wyznał mu, że nie może nauczyć go magii bo jest charłakiem. Chłopiec poczuł się oszukany i obudził się w nim obskurus, który zaczął niszczyć Nowy Jork. Gdy Gellert zdał sobie sprawę z pomyłki, zaczął jeszcze bardziej prowokować Credence'a by dokonać większych zniszczeń. Gdy aurorzy zaczęli zaklęciami zabijać obskurusa, Grindelwald próbował ich powstrzymać, ale nie posłuchali go i praiwe uśmiercili Credence'a wraz z istotą, którą w sobie nosił. Ostatecznie Credence przeżył i uciekł z kraju. Gellert przebywając pół roku w celi, obmyślił plan, do którego realizacji potrzebował Credence'a. Czarnoksiężnik za wszelką cenę pragnął odnaleźć Barebone'a i przekonać do współpracy, wierząc, że tylko on będzie zdolny do pokonania Albusa Dumbledore'a. Dlatego też udał się do Paryża, aby spotkać się z Credence'em i przekonać go do siebie. Wykorzystując to, czego najbardziej pragnął, obiecał mu wyjawienie prawdy o swojej tożsamości. Mimo że Credence początkowo był sceptycznie nastawiony do czarnoksiężnika, ostatecznie dołączył do niego, chcąc poznać, kim w rzeczywistości jest. Nagini 120px|mały Credence szybko zaprzyjaźnił się z poznaną w cyrku Nagini, która podobnie jak on, była traktowana jako dziwadło i wyrzutek. Byli sobie bardzo bliscy i dobrze się rozumieli. Wspólnie obmyślili ucieczkę z cyrku i znaleźli kryjówkę. Nagini nie wierzyła w słowa Grindelwalda i nie chciała, aby Barebone dołączał w szeregi czarnoksiężnika. Powiedziała Credence'owi, że Grindelwald może wiedzieć kim się urodził, ale nie to, kim jest. Irma Dugard Credence poznał Irmę, gdy znalazł jej adres w papierach adopcyjnych. Kobieta ciepło go przywitała, mówiąc, że wyrósł na przystojnego mężczyznę. Credence był bardzo wzruszony podczas spotkania z nią. Gdy została zabita przez Grimmsona, Barebone wściekł się i próbował zabić czarodzieja. Kiedy Grimmson się deportował, Credence został pocieszony przez Nagini. Świadczy to o tym, że chłopak bardzo przejął się śmiercią służki, mimo tak krótkiej znajomości z nią. Ze względu jednak na słowa Gellerta Grindelwalda oraz Lety Lestrange, możliwe, że Irma pomyliła Credence'a z Corvusem, którym się niegdyś opiekowała. W takim wypadku Dugard błędnie przypisała wspomnienia na widok Barebone'a. Ciekawostki * W filmach z serii Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć w postać Credence'a wciela się Ezra Miller. * Wstępne raporty podawały imię tej postaci jako "Kredan". Zapytana o to za pośrednictwem Twittera, J.K. Rowling powiedziała, że "Kredan jest dosłownie nikim. Pomylili jego imię!".@KeridoAvada Kredan is quite literally nobody. They got the name wrong!. * Pierwotne imię Credence'a, czyli Corvus oznacza z łaciny krukaHasło Corvus na Wikisłowniku. Możliwe, że chłopiec odznaczał się wielką mądrością cechującą te ptaki, ale nie zdołał nigdy ujawnić tych właściwości. Kruk w wielu kulturach jest też symbolem zwiastującym wojnę i śmierć. * Pod koniec filmu Fantastyczne zwierzęta: Zbrodnie Grindelwalda dowiadujemy się, że może on być bratem Albusa Dumbledore'a, a jego prawdziwym imieniem był Aureliusz. Zobacz też * Obskurus * Obskurodziciel * Newton Skamander Występowanie mały|Credence jako figurka LEGO. * Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć (film) * Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć. Oryginalny scenariusz * LEGO Harry Potter * LEGO Dimensions * Fantastyczne zwierzęta: Zbrodnie Grindelwalda de:Credence Barebone de2:Credence Barebone en:Credence Barebone es:Credence Barebone fr:Croyance Bellebosse he:קרידנס ברבון it:Credence Barebone ja:クリーデンス・ベアボーン nl:Koenraad Barbot pt-br:Credence Barebone ru:Криденс Бербон uk:Креденцій Бербон zh:克莱登斯·巴瑞波恩 Kategoria:Amerykanie Kategoria:Rodzina Barebone Kategoria:Czarodzieje nieznanego statusu krwi Kategoria:Rodzina Dumbledore Kategoria:Zwolennicy Gellerta Grindelwalda